No Ordinary High School Romance
by Little Fangirl1
Summary: Rin and Kagome go to a new high school but is not like the others that they have attended. Pairings: InuKag, SessRin, SangMir, KanShip, even the dumb B****** of the school Naraku/ the school's B**** Kikyo (who everyone hates!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or it's characters sadly :(

Chapter 1

She woke up and looked at the clock as it was going off. _`Whoever decided what time students should wake up in the morning should go to hell'_ she thought.

"Kagome, Rin, Souta are you three up yet?" called Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yeah I'm up" called Kagome. She was about to go brush her teeth until she hit something on the floor and tripped. She held her head confused thinking what would make her trip in the first place. She looked and saw Rin there sleeping on the floor. She sighed and went over to her alarm clock and set it to go off in 2 minutes on maximum volume. She put it next to Rin's' head and left.

She went to Souta's room to see if he was ready for his first day of middle school. She was about to leave for the bathroom until Souta asked "Where's Rin, isn't she supposed to be getting ready?" Kagome smiled to herself and said "Oh she will be in about 3…2…1."

She heard the loud alarm go off and a screech coming from her room. Kagome dashes to the door and tries to lock it but it was too late Rin already kicked the door down. A dark swirling aura was flowing around the background behind Rin.

"You'll never get me alive!" screamed Kagome and charged towards her. Souta sweat dropped. "What kind of battle cry is that?" he said.

Mrs. Higurashi came in and asked what was going on. Souta sighed and said "They're at it again. I don't get it every morning they go through this but when they leave the house they act like nothing happened."

They looked back and saw Kagome putting two of Souta's baseball bats into a cross and saying _'be gone demon'_ to Rin not affecting her at all. They looked back at each other and shook their heads.

Buyo, the cat, got mad at the noise and gave them all the death glare. The glare said everything in the cats' glinting eyes saying _'If you all don't shut up all of hell will breakout'_ and what it means by that is that they'll expect a little _"surprise"_ in their beds when they're not looking kind of hell.

They all scrambled around getting away from Buyo's way. The three of them left without breakfast for they did not want to piss off the cat even more.

So much for a good morning.

**AN: Hi this is my first chapter. I hope you like it. Don't expect the chapters to update often because I don't have a computer or time, but I do write it and give it to my friend bookgirl111, who will upload it for me every once in a while. **

**Also thank you for reading this chapter, they will hopefully get longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or it's characters

Chapter 2

The trio was walking down the road to school, bellies rumbling. "Uggh, damn cat could at least let us eat breakfast" Kagome complained.

"Well maybe if someone didn't piss me off this morning, maybe all of this wouldn't have happened" Rin countered.

Kagome puppy-eyed her and said "I'm sorry, I just didn't want my adorable little cousin be late for school. Forgive me?" Rin couldn't stand the puppy-dog power and forgave her.

They dropped off Souta and went on their way to their new school. At the entrance inside the school office was a girl in skinny jeans with a pink tank top that said **"GLAM"** on it. She had her hair in a high pony tail and purple eye shadow. The girl saw them come in and walked up to them.

"Are you two the Higurashis'?" she asked.

"Yeah that's us." Rin replied.

"Hey welcome to our school. My name is Sango Taijiya." Sango greeted.

"I'm Kagome, and this is Rin." Kagome greeted back.

"Ok Kagome you're coming with me since we're in the same grade. Rin you'll have your own guide. Speaking of which, where is that bum of a kitsune?" Sango said looking around the office.

"Ah, there he is!" Sango said pointing to an orange haired fox demon boy with a blue long-sleeved button up shirt with brown fake-fur vest with some black slacks texting on an iPhone.

"Oi Shippo! Come here." Sango called. Shippo got up and walked over to them. _'He looks really young to be in high school. He's short to, but he wouldn't be here if he wasn't a high schooler.' _thought Kagome.

"This is Kagome Higurashi and Rin Higurashi. Rin is the one you'll be showing around the school.

"Wait this means were going be separated Rin" Kagome said to her.

"But I don't want to be away from you Kagome." Rin said playing along.

Kagome clasped Rin's hands into her own and said "Don't worry I'll be longing for all day." Kagome said while looking into Rin's' eyes.

'_What's with the sparkling aura coming from them'_ Sango thought while swatting the sparkles out of her face. She turned and saw Shippo snickering at them and thought _'Oh hell when he snickers like that it only brings pranks, crying, and laughter.'_ She rolled her eyes from the thought. "This is going to be one hell of a year." She said under her breath.

**AN: as promised it's longer! Long live Rin and Kagome!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters

Chapter 3

Kagome and Rin said their good-byes with each other and went their own paths. Kagome and Sango were going to their 1st period until she felt two strong auras above her.

She stopped walking and looked up in the sky to see two figures fighting. It was two boys.

A boy with long black hair in a white T-shirt with a bamboo cartoon on it and black shorts.

The other one was a boy with silver hair and dog ears in a red shirt and some black skinny jeans. They were both fighting above the two girls not caring what happens.

"Heh, your weak Inuyasha, I shall make you pay for breaking my poor Kikyo's heart." the black-haired boy said while he tried to kick Inuyasha but he dodged it and got to scratch his arm.

Inuyasha smirked and said "It's not my fault she's a slut. Besides she was cheating on me with you, so I have a reason to beak that bitches heart and your face!" He landed back on the ground and jumped back into the air continuing their fight.

"Come on baby take the heart breaker down!" said a bratty voice. Kagome turned to see who said that. It was a girl with long black hair who kind of looked like Kagome.

She was wearing way too tight skinny jeans and a short shirt that showed her stomach. So basically she looked like a slut.

"Who's that?" Kagome said with a disgusted face.

"That's Kikyo, the schools' slut. And up there, the black haired guy is Naraku, Kikyo's bitch, and the other one is Inuyasha, Kikyo's ex-boyfriend. They broke up because she kept sleeping around with other guys."

She said annoyed by Kikyos' presence. Then the intercom came on and the voice of an old woman's was speaking "Naraku and Inuyasha **SIT!**"

The two boys came falling out of the sky and were about to land right on top of Kagome and Sango. Kagome closed her eyes waited for the pain to come, but a pink dome surrounded the two girls protecting them from the falling boys.

The boys fell onto the dome and were thwarted into two different directions. The dome shattered and Kagome fainted, but Sango caught her. All of them were staring at Kagome.

Kikyo started stuttering "I thought I was the only one at the school…." Naraku had a blank mind all he could do was look at the girl. _'Huh this is going to be interesting'_ thought Inuyasha.

Meanwhile with Rin, she was walking with Shippo to her class. He stopped and face palmed his forehead. "What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"I forgot my backpack at the front office. Wait here while I go get it." He told her. Rin nodded and watched him walk back totally unaware of who was coming up from behind her.

She felt a thump on her back and fell. In the air was a bunch of papers flying around. There stood in front of her was a tall emotionless silver-haired demon looking annoyed.

"Watch where you're going you made me drop these papers" the man said. Rin didn't like his tone with her.

"Umm as far as I'm concerned you bumped into me, so this isn't my fault it's yours." She countered. The man was caught off guard at the girls tone with him, because most girls fawned over him.

He was puzzled but didn't let it show on his face. Rin thought he was gorgeous, but his attitude got the best of him and **didn't like it. **"You're lucky I'm a nice person." She said as she bent down to pick up the papers.

The man also did so thinking of how this happened in the first place one second he was taking papers to class the next thing he bumped into a girl with brown hair with a little piece of hair in a side pony tail.

Even worse he dropped the papers to.

He didn't get it at all because he would have sensed her and avoided her. He was in really deep thought until his hand the girls hand touched on the last paper and stayed like that for a minute. _'Ah great, I bet she's going to blush, then squeal and pull her hand away thinking thoughts that will never happen between us. Thus creating another fan girl.'_ He thought.

"Do you want to pick up the paper or do you want me too because either way I don't care as long as you move your hand from mine." She said not caring. Rin picked up the paper and put it with the rest and gave it to him and said.

"What, no 'thank you'? Fine if you still believe it's my fault I don't give a rat's ass." She got up and left to the front office. _'This I wonder if she has a death wish'_ the man thought as she walked away.

**AN: Rin: "Happy B-day to bookgirl111~! (completely off key, and is a mixture of cats dying and car crashing)"**

**Kagome: "You go Rin~!"**

**Sesshomaru: "Shut up women! Nobody wants to hear you sing!"**

**Rin: Go to Hell! Fluff butt!"**

**Little Fangirl1: "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING FOR CHAPTER 4!"**

**bookgirl111: "You could always make them kiss in chapter 4 as punishment. (evil grin)**

**Little Fangirl1: "Heh heh good thinking!"**

**ALL INU YASHA CHARACTERS: *Sweat drop* **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FREAKIN INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS OK! But I wish I did...:*(

Chapter 4

Rin walked into the front office and saw Kagome passed out on a bed. As soon as Rin saw her she flipped out. "What the hell is going on here!?" She yelled catching everyone's attention.

"Is she hurt?" she asked Sango. Sango shook her head and told her what had happened. Rin looked back at Kagome and thought of what she was able to do.

After a few seconds Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. Everyone was looking at her and asked if she was alright. She saw Rin and immediately went into her arms.

She fake cried and said "Oh Rin I was so terrified. I thought I was going to die!"

Rin smiled knowing she was joking and played along. "It's ok now but if you weren't ok I don't know what I would've done with myself. I would have felt guilty every day because you got hurt and I wasn't there to protect you." She said while patting her head.

"Oh Rin lets never be separated again." Kagome said hugging her.

'_Again what is with sparkling aura coming from them again?_' Sango said shaking her head.

"My, what is this family love going on here" said a male voice coming from the entrance. It came from a boy that had black hair tied in to rat tail a purple shirt and black skinny jeans. _'He's cute'_ thought Kagome and Rin.

"What do you want Miroku." Sango asked annoyed.

"Well I was coming to see where Inuyasha was but my concern is passed to these two very beautiful girls in very sexy position with each other." Kagome and Rin scrambled away from each other before the pervert could say anything else lecherous.

"Can I ask what you two pretty ladies names are?" Miroku asked while wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

"I'm Kagome and I really don't want to go through with your demon hand touching me so if you like where your balls are I suggest you don't try me." Kagome said annoyed as she felt the motioning of his hand going away from her butt and started towards Rin's body.

"Just so you know I was banned from several countries for certain reasons that involve me opening a can of whoop ass on certain people." Rin said disgusted that he would even try to do that to her.

Miroku sweat dropped and left them alone looking depressed. Sango bursted into laughter after seeing Miroku's expression.

"You know I like you two. Anyone who gets Miroku like that is a friend of mine." She said in-between laughs. They said their goodbyes to each other and was about to get to class until she felt something catch her hand.

She turned to see what it was and saw it was the silver-haired boy from earlier. "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked. "I'm sorry for almost crushing you. If I knew you were down there I would've avoided you." He said.

"Oh it's no big deal. No one got hurt." She smiled. "I'm Inuyasha by the way and you are…?" he asked.

"I'm Kagome." She replied.

"Hey what class do you have now?" he asked.

"Oh I have math next" she replied.

"Me too lets walk there togeth-…." Inuyasha was interrupted by an old woman's voice that said "Kagome I need to talk to you about something before you go to class."

Before Kagome could see the old woman's face she left. "I'll catch you later Inuyasha." She said to him. He nodded to her and left. She went back inside the office to see the old woman she was wearing a kimono. "Hello, Ms. Higurashi. My name is Kaede. I'm the principal here." She said. I heard that you were almost crushed by those two idiots. But you "managed" somehow?" she questioned. "I honestly don't know how that dome came from, it just came out of nowhere." She replied. " I know the answer to that and I think you do to." She said. "I've had those type of things come from me since I was a kid and when it stopped I never expected them to come back though." "Ms. Higurashi a long time ago when it was the feudal era, there was a jewel that could grant wishes. There was a protector of the jewel from the demons who wanted to use it for themselves, but they didn't stand a chance from the protector. The protector's name was Midoriko. One day she was fooled by a demon and was poisoned. She was dying but as she was she wished that the jewel never existed. She was the most powerful miko ever. But everyone has to be reincarnated. And I thought that person was Kikyo, but since you two looks much alike I have changed my decision. Kagome you are Midoriko's ancestor. Not Kikyo. But to be honest I was disappointed when I thought Kikyo was Midoriko's. But seeing you now makes me relieved." Kagome was letting this all sink in but in the end it made perfect sense. Her grandfather owned a shrine up in the mountains. And he was selling these little souvenirs with mini jewels on them. "You can get the miko scholarship that is if you accept the responsibilities for them." 'Well I did some shrine work at grandpas so it shouldn't be that complicated.' She thought. "Ok I'll do it." That made Kaede so happy. Kagome left the office and noticed the time 'Class is gonna be over so I don't see the point in going. Oh well.' she thought.

**AN: chapter 5 will hopefully be longer!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters

Chapter 5

She started walking to her next class and was passing a stairwell. In the stairwell was a boy running down it. _'Oh he's going to avoid me right… right… right!?'_ Before Kagome could move out of the way the boy slipped on the last few steps of the stairs and was hurled into Kagome.

_'Ow. Who the hell is dumb enough to slip on the last few stairs!?'_ She thought. She opened one of her eyes to see on the floor was a boy with black hair which was in a high pony tail. He was wearing a black shirt that said 'Koga and the wolf tribe' and some cargo pants.

"What the fuck, watch wher-.." Koga cut off the last part after he got a good look at the girl he crashed into. _'She's so cute. I can't blame her for this'_ the boy thought. He kept staring at her for another minute.

Kagome got annoyed and said "You know you should take a picture it'll last longer. And by the way you're cutting the circulation of my legs." He got off her and also took her advice by taking a picture on his phone when she wasn't looking.

"What was that?" She asked when she saw the flash.

"Nothing. I'm sorry I didn't mean to crash into you I don't know how it happened. Besides I wouldn't crash into a girl as cute as you." He said. Kagome crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh so after of what just happened you're going to hit on me?" The boy shrugged.

"Can't help a guy for trying. Oh and my name is Koga by the way and yours?"

"Oh and on with the names, oh well can't be helped. It's Kagome." She said a tiny bit annoyed still.

"Well Kagome after school I'd like to buy you an iced coffee, so meet by this stairwell after school and I won't take no for an answer." He winked.

_'Well he is kinda cute'_ Kagome thought. She sighed. "Alright, but the coffee better be good." Koga smiled and started running down the hall and said "See you then beautiful." Kagome turned on her heels and saw a boy with mouse brown hair wearing a basketball uniform staring at her. The boy met eyes with her and waved at her.

_'Oh crap he's hot.'_ She thought waving back. Kagome snapped out of her trance when the bell rang. She was looking around stupidly not knowing what was happening. When she looked back to see the guy but he was gone.

Rin was walking to her next class with Shippo which was history. Shippo had all the same classes as Rin except his kitsune class, but other than that the same schedule. Rin was excited for her next class because she heard the teacher was gorgeous.

Shippo saw her expression and said "I don't know why you're excited for history but don't."

"Why shouldn't I hear the teacher was supposed to be hot." Shippo put his hands into his pockets as they walked "You're in for disappointment then, he's ice cold to everyone, and acts like he has a stick up his ass." They stopped at the door.

"Ah he can't be that ba-…." Rin cut off her sentence as she saw the man from earlier at the teacher's desk. "It's you again! The jerk from earlier!" She shouted while pointing.

"My name is Sesshomaru Taisho, not 'jerk' or 'fluffy'. I'm your teacher so get it right." Rin and Sesshomaru had a staring contest with lightning aura around them. Rin stopped the feud with loud grumble of frustration. When she got a good look around the classroom she sat next to Shippo, who took his seat before Sesshomaru and Rin could kill each other. On the other side of her she saw a girl with white hair in white clothes.

Rin turned to face her and said "Hi I'm Rin Higurashi. Nice to meet you." The girl with white hair was shocked because no one has ever really talked to her before.

"I'm Kanna Omiguno." She said with a soft voice.

"Let's be friend's kay?" she said smiling. Kanna was shocked again and looked down.

"You don't want to be friends with me." She said. "I'll bring your reputation down." Rin got confused by her comment, she didn't realize that Sesshomaru was standing behind her the whole time, "How sweet. You know you can make friends in detention also while writing a 3 paged essay about how you think making friends is more important than my lessons" Sesshomaru said while smirking evilly.

"Ehhhhhhh!?" Rin panicked while the class broke into laughter. Shippo was laughing and thought _'This is going to be one hell of a year.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: hey bookgirl111 here updating for Little Fangirl1, who wants me to send you a very special message:**

**"I AM NOT DEAD, YET~ BLAME MY MOTHER FOR MY SLOW UPDATING!"**

**You see the current situation that Little Fangirl1 is in right now does not allow her to read, type, and most of the time even write her story. Which sucks, but I am helping her the best I can and will probably be the one updating for the time being. Also Little Fangirl1 had started her Christmas special but her mother ripped it away from her and now she has to start all over. **

**And lastly thank you to anyone who has reviewed ot is reading this story, I know it means a lot to her right now.**

**Also apparently she lost a page from the middle of this chapter so I added that in. For now on she will be numbering her papers so I can type them without having these problems I mean I can put up with her writing on them backwards and upside down but I have to draw a line somewhere. So yeah enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its' characters**

The day went on with boring classes. Kagome was happy because the lunch hour finally came. She was very hungry after skipping breakfast. She was also happy because she would get to see Rin. She and Sango were in line together to get their lunch. They were talking about how hard the math homework was until Miroku "accidently" brushed his hands against their butts.

The girls knew this was no accident and he ended up with red hand marks on both his cheeks smiling like an idiot. The girls sat down at a table. Then Rin came over to the table with a girl dressed in white.

"Rin who is this?" Kagome asked.

"This is my friend from history class. Her name is Kanna. Kanna this is my friend Sango and my fantastic cousin Kagome." Rin introduced. Kanna bowed her head and said with a shy voice"N-nice to meet you."

Kagome and Sango couldn't restrain themselves and hugged Kanna while squealing "She's so innocent!" Some people in the cafeteria turned their heads to see what was going on. Rin sweat dropped. Then an idea popped in Rin's head.

"Oh no, I've been abandoned by my own cousin for someone else. I'm heartbroken." She said dramatically. Kagome got off Kanna and was with Rin before the blink of an eye.

"Don't think that Rin, I only have eyes for you." she said while clasping Rin's hands into hers.

"What's with the sparkling aura?" Kanna asked while sweat dropping.

"Oh thank god I thought I was the only one!" Sango said relieved. While Kagome and Rin were still in "pervert mode", the boys got to their table.

"My, my who is this little angel?" Miroku said getting closer and closer to Kanna until Rin went up to him and said "If you touch Kanna I'll chop your balls off while your sleeping." she warned the lecherous man.

"Oh I wouldn't do that to someone that innocent." He persuaded while trying to get around Rin "Oh please, you groped a twelve year-old when we were in that park that one time." Sango said. Everyone gasped at the table. They were all looking at Miroku with horror in their eyes. "I told you it was an accident." he said like it was nothing.

"Yea right , that little girl screamed like she was being murdered. I bet she would have chosen being murdered than her getting groped by you." Sango'swords stabbed Miroku in the back and made him bleed. While Miroku was dying on the floor, Kagome was introducing Rin to Inuyasha. They all sat down at the table to eat. Miroku revived at some point and sat at the table too.

"Everyone protect their own ass." Sango said, "Miroku hands on the table at all times." He sighed and did as he was ordered. Kagome and Rin sweat dropped. _'So this pervert will do anything he get's advantage to?'_ Kagome thought.

"So Rin how was your classes?" Kagome asked.

"They were fine until last period where this jerk-watt that bumped into me earlier and was so rude to me, and he turned out to be my teacher." Rin said annoyed.

"I've never seen anyone stand up to him like that before, right Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as he turned to Inuyasha who was sitting next to him.

"Not really. Nobody does cause usually everyone either respects him or is scared of him." he said while slurping on his ramen noodles.

"Wait that guy is your brother!" Rin said shocked.

"Are you dense! Don't you see the similarities between the two!?" Sango said shocked. At the insult Rin started crying waterfalls and cried on Kagome. "Waah, Sango is being mean to me!" she cried. Kagome looked at Sango with glinting eyes. At this Sango sweat dropped.

"How dare you insult Rin!" Kagome said with a dark aura around her and her hair floating.

"Hey Kagome shouldn't you be scolding Rin, she and Kanna got detention after all. Unless she didn't tell you about it, well if she didn't that would be bad." Shippo said mischievously. After that Kagome took in what he said. Kagome slowly turned to Rin with a look on her face that looked as if hse was ready to commit murder.

"Rin dearest, you didn't tell me that you got detention." she said as Rin started shrinking. "You're supposed to be this perfect angel! How do you get detention," she yelled as she was shaking Rin like a rag doll.

After five minutes later of crying and yelling they finally got a break through. Kagome and Rin were smiling and laughing eating lunch together with a peaceful atmosphere. While they were doing that everyone sweat dropped thinking in their heads _'What the hell just happened?'_

"So Kagome what are you and Rin doing here at Yoshi High school?"***** Inuyasha asked with a couple of noodles still in his mouth.

"Well we moved here from Hokkaido for my mom because of business. Also my little brother was getting bullied at his old school, so yeah." After Kagome finished her story, Kikyo and two other slutty-looking girls came over to their table.

"My, my who is this wench?" said a girl with black hair that had a little red ribbon in it in slutty clothes, holding a red skull. "Its not everyday we find a Kikyo wanna-be now." she said while sneering.

"Oh Yura, please don't compare my beautiful self with that ugly piece of shit." Kikyo said with untrue pride.

Kagome got annoyed at the comment and said, "Beautiful self? Pleeaase. At least my hair is _real_ and not some cheap hair extensions. Plus at least I don't wear two tons of make up to hide my wrinkles on top of that,_ I'm still virgin._" Kagome came back at with. Kikyo opened and closed her mouth as if she was going to say somthing.

"How dare you." says a girl dressed in gothic style clothes with white hair.

"Inuyasha, baby, are you going to let this b**** talk to me like that?" Kikyo whined.

"Shut up your hurting my ears with you stupid voice!" Inuyahsa replied with.

"You heard him now take you whore troop and leave, you're interfering with my lunch." Kagome said annoyed. The Whore Troop huffed and puffed then left. The gang finished their lunch and started talking about the mall until the bell rang for them to go to class.

END OF CHAPTER 6

**AN: * Yes Yoshi High as in Yoshi the green dino thing that from the Mario brothers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAHAHAHAHA I'M NOT DEAD I'M TOO MIGHTY AND POWERFUL FOR YOU MORTALS TO DEFEAT ME! (Ah great now I sound like Black*Star)**

**Black*Star: HEY!**

**IT'S JUST THAT MY IDIOT LITTLE BROTHER BROKE MY LAPTOP THE RUNT! SO IF YOU WANT TO KILL ANYONE KILL HIM NOT ME! FOR THE HELL OF IT I'LL EVEN HELP YOU BEAT HIS ASS!(and no I'm not an abusive sister thank you!).**

**Black*Star: Little Fangirl1 does not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!**

**HEY! SHUT UP YOU! AND GET DOWN FROM THE COUNTER!**

The rest of the day went by quickly for Kagome. She didn't see Inuyasha until the end of the day.

She and Inuyasha were saying good-bye to Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha and Kagome were about to walk home together until Kagome remembered her encounter with Koga.

She stopped and face palmed her forehead. "Opps I forgot that I'm supposed to meet someone after school. Sorry Inuyasha but you're going to have to go home without me" she apologized.

Inuyasha shrugged and said "It's ok, I have to go to soccer practice anyway. We could walk home together tomorrow."

"Yeah and hopefully my cousin won't get detention tomorrow either. Now I'm going to be lonely at home!" Kagome said dramatically while off into the distance Rin's image in her mind.

"Oh Rin why did you have to abandon me!" she cried while reaching for Rin's image but everyone knows it's not real.

"Umm….don't you have a brother at home?" inuyasha sweat dropped.

"It's not the same!" she exclaimed.

In detention

"I feel a shiver all of a sudden." Rin said while hugging herself.

"What are you talking about its 80 degrees in here." Sesshomaru said.

"Shut-up ya jerk no one asked you!" Rin yelled. Kanna sweat dropped.

And back to Kagome…

"Ok bye Inuyashaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Kagome cut off the rest of her sentence when Inuyasha pulled her onto his back.

"Wait, what are you doing!?" she said slightly embarrassed.

"I'll get you there much faster. So hang on tight!" he said and took off running with Kagome on his back.

Back to detention

3 hours was all it took for Rin to hate Sesshomaru with a burning passion.

** 3 fucking hours**.

3 fucking hours of staying in a room of silence while wiping the white board down.

3 fucking hours of nonstop wiping down the white board. And no not the one small miniature ones. Rin was wiping down that big ass white board that was taller than her with her tiny legs.

To Rin Fluffy was the devil because he writes so damn much. And to her dismay in different colors. The white board looked like a rainbow threw up on it. The condition it looked like as if it wasn't cleaned since it was first bought, and it probably wasn't!

It had so many smears and marks on it that Rin actually felt sorry for it. While Rin was working her ass off, Kanna got an easy job.

Stapling papers together. She was barely lifting a finger and it pissed her off.

"Oi! Why do I have to be wiping down this monstrosity!" she said annoyed. "Why can't I do something easy like Kanna !"

Sesshomaru was just sitting at his desk with his feet propped up on it. His eyes danced with amusement.

"Because you were the one who talked to Kanna. She probably didn't want to talk to you anyway-"

"That's not true!" Kanna interrupted. Rin looked at her in shock.

"That's not true that I didn't want to talk to you. It's just that no one talks to me that much because of my strange appearance and family background." Kanna said with her face getting all red.

'Family background?' Rin thought. Sesshomaru was shocked also but didn't let it show.'This is the first time Kanna has spoken out of term like that.' he thought

"And besides I talked too. So I should get the same punishment." She said.

Sesshomaru smiled and said "There's no need for that since you admitted your wrong doing unlike some people." His gaze trailed over to Rin.

Rin saw this and said "I still don't see what I did wrong!" Rin was full of aggravation.

She sighed and said "Come on Kanna let's finish up and go home."

"Oh that won't be necessary" Sesshomaru said. "Kanna is off the hook. She can go home if she wants, but you still have work to be done."

"WHHAATT!?" Rin screamed. "What else is left to be done you fiendish fluff butt!" Rin's eye was twitching.

"Or you could say 'Oh Lord Sesshomaru please forgive me' while on your knees and do whatever I tell to do." He said while evilly rubbing his hands together.

"Like hell that's going to happen!" She hissed. Rin ran over to Kanna, grabbed her, and ran like her life depended on it out the door.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to let them escape so easily and ran after them.

Kagome was still on Inuyasha's back holding on for dear life pulling his hair.

"God dammit Kagome! Are you trying to pull out my hair!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"No! I'll fall!" she screamed.

They were going up the stairs of the stairwell where she was supposed to meet Koga. Inuyasha heard other footsteps in the stairwell and looked up to see what it was. Rin and Kanna were running down the stairs with Sesshomaru after them.

"Kagome save us!" Rin screamed at her. Rin was running towards Kagome with Kanna at full speed and no signs of stopping.

Inuyasha sensed that Rin was going to try to tackle them so he stopped, but Kagome didn't. Her body was hurled towards Rin and Kanna, knocking them down in the process.

They were all heaped on each other and were moaning in pain. "What the hell Inuyasha. You could have at least gave me a warning next time you want to decide to buck me off of you!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha tried to help her up. "I'm really sorry I didn't mean for that to happen ok?" his ears went down on his head while pouting.

Right now Kagome would've forgiven him even if he threw her off a cliff. His little pouty face was the cutest thing she ever saw. "It's ok. I'm just glad you didn't buck me off while going down the stairs." She said smiling.

"Aww well that's nice to know you two are getting along so well" Kagome heard Rin sarcastically said.

Kagome looked to where Rin was and saw her being pig tied by Sesshomaru, while Kanna was in hanging upside down in a bear trap.

"If you two are down flirting, then you can get me away from this sadistic maniac!" she yelled. "And what was the point in tying us up anyway!"

"To make sure you don't get away." Sesshomaru said it was like the most common answer in the world.

"Where did you even get the rope!?" Kagome asked panicked.

"Oh I just found it laying around for my convenience." He said.

"Don't say it like it's an ordinary answer!" Rin and Kagome yelled.

"Jeez bro, you even tied up Kanna in a way others wouldn't." Inuyasha said in amazed.

"Actually I didn't do that" Sesshomaru said truthfully.

"Well I kind of accidently stepped in it." Kanna said embarrassed from the attention. Everyone was quiet until they all broke out into laughter (except Sesshomaru who was just smirked like the git he is).

"Haha Kanna your so unpredictable." Rin said in between laughs.

"But wait, why is there a bear trap in the stairwell anyway?" Kagome asked. Everyone stopped their snickers and thought about what she said.

"Did someone leave it there as a prank?" Rin asked.

"But who in their right mind would think leaving a bear trap is considered funny?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru froze up and were wide eyed. "I think Sessh and I have an idea on who would do it." Inuyasha said.

"Ok I'll see you later Dai." A familiar voice said outside the stairwell door. "And speak of the devil." Inuyasha mumbled.

The door opened and in came Shippo. When he walked in he was surprised to see everyone in the stairwell.

"Hey guys what are you doing here with fluff butt?" he asked.

All of them just stared at him until Rin yelled out "Get him!" all of them scrambled getting up (except Kanna of course) and tackled Shippo.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Shippo yelled now irritated.

"Quick Sesshomaru pig tie him!" Inuyasha yelled while holding Shippo down. In a few milliseconds Shippo was pig tied.

"Can anyone tell me why everyone is going mad today!?" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha smacks him upside the head.

"Shut up, we want to know why you set a trap in here!" A big red lump appeared on Shippo's head.

"Why would I set up a trap in the stairwell!" he cried in pain.

While the boys were yelling back and forth at each other Kagome was untying Rin.

"Gee I don't know maybe because you're the biggest prankster in town!" Said Sesshomaru.

"Ah ah, call me prank king." He said cockily. "But still why would you blame me for it?"

"Hmm, I don't know lets refer back to the time you asked me to hold your toy spinning top and it grew so big it crushed my body!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Haha good times, I actually had inspiration for your pain that time." Shippo said remembering the old days.

"And let's not forget the time you scarred Sesshomaru in Florida that one time…" Inuyasha trailed off. Rin who was now free of her bonds looked at Shippo with widened eyes.

"You scarred the almighty Lord Sesshomaru!? What did you do!?"

"IT SHALL NOT BE SPOKEN OF! THIS Sesshomaru COMMANDS IT!" Sesshomaru shouted while trying to look calm.

Everyone saw how tense he was so Rin just dropped the subject. Shippo had a mischievous smirk on his face and Inuyasha didn't like it.

So he conked him over the head again, but this time knocking him out. The girls got angry at Inuyasha for his doing.

"Why the hell did you hit him for! Now we won't be able to find out if he put the traps here or not!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yea Inuyasha there was no reason to knock him out. Gosh I didn't know you were so impatient!" Kagome scolded.

Strangely enough when Rin was yelling at Inuyasha he felt annoyed but when Kagome did he felt….not so annoyed. 'Is it me but Kagome is yelling at me and right now oddly enough I feel kind of turned on' Inuyasha thought.

He was barely paying attention to Kagome's yelling, so he did the fill in the blank thing. "Inuyasha I (blank) that (blank) (blank) this (blank) in front of other (blank)" In Inuyasha's mind Kagome said: "Inuyasha I (hope) that (you're) (not) this (sexy) in front of other (girls)"

But in reality she said: "Inuyasha I hope that you aren't this arrogant in front of other people" So basically he was way off.

So in general, Inuyasha was staring at Kagome like an idiot.

Sesshomaru thought Inuyasha was going to snap back at her but he didn't which made him confused. Sesshomaru wanted to know what was on Inuyasha's mind to make him silent.

Inuyasha kept staring at her and asked "Do you really mean that Kagome!?"

Kagome looked confused and said "Of course I meant every word." Inuyasha looked at her wide eyed and had a slight blush on his face. "Well I don't exactly try to, but what about you? Do you usually look this sexy in front of other guys?" he asked.

Everyone was staring at Inuyasha in shock of his random outburst. Kagome was the most affected by it the most. Her face was as red as a fire truck.

Inuyasha was confused of why everyone was so mute. "What's wrong with you guys?" he asked. Everyone was still quiet except for Shippo's light snores. Inuyasha was about to ask again until the door to the stairwell bursted open.

A voice yelled out "Yo Kagome you in here!?" The person came down to where they were and it turned out to be Koga. Koga saw Kagome, but he didn't like the fact of her blushing hard next to Inuyasha.

"Hey what are you doing here mutt-face?" he asked while stepping towards them. But to his inconvenience he slipped on banana peel(the same on he slipped on the last time) and like the idiot he is he slipped on it(again).

He fell into Sesshomaru, which thus the chain reaction. As he fell his demon senses were acting retarded (a.k.a karma for torturing a young girl's soul in the classroom). He was going to land on his feet but gravity wanted to be a bitch too, so Rin was his cushion.

Rin didn't want Kagome to get hit so she pushed her right into Inuyasha. In the end, Sesshomaru was on hovering above of Rin.

Rin opened her eyes and realized her face was real close with his. "Just as I thought." Sesshomaru said with a blank face. Rin's heart speeded up a little.

"Flat as a board." Rin didn't understand his comment.

She looked down at her body and saw his hands the sides of her body. 'Wait' what just happened here?' she asked herself.

As she tried to remember the whole event rewinded in her mind like a movie. As she can recall, Sesshomaru tried to maneuver his hands away from Rin but it brushed her chest in the process.

When she was finished going down memory lane, she blushed and yelled "You pervert!" And palmed his nose.

He immediately got off her and held his nose as it stung. He replied to her with distaste in his voice "Excuse me but this Sesshomaru is not a pervert. All that happened was an accident. And I'm pretty sure nobody would want to feel your 'breasts' since there's nothing there."

Rin's face heated with anger and embarrassment.

"Kagome! Do something" she squealed.

"Umm, Rin Kagome has her own problems right now." Kanna said slowly. Rin looked over at Kagome. She could not even compare her problem to Kagome's situation. The horrifying sight was Inuyasha's hands directly on Kagome's breasts. Kanna felt like the world was going to explode any second.

And Kagome is just sitting there like a deer caught in head lights! But Inuyasha on the other hand didn't move his hands an inch. 'This..this is okay right..? I mean like she's not saying get off or anything. Besides they're kind of sof- pull yourself together Inuyasha!' He thought.

Kagome was trying all her strength to not judo flip him. Kagome just couldn't speak. Her voice was stuck in her throat. Rin saw her awkwardness and started walking towards them. Rin grabbed Inuyasha's hair and yanked it.

He yelped and let go of Kagome. Kagome and Rin were against the wall in each other's arms terrified of the two dogs. There was an awkward silence until Koga tackled Inuyasha.

"Why the hell were you touching **my **Kagome in a disgusting way you mutt!" he yelled.

"Shut up! At least I didn't slip on a banana peel like a moron!" Inuyasha countered.

"Shut up!" Koga yelled. He tried to punch Inuyasha but missed and punched the floor. The floor trembled which loosened the bindings to Kanna's bear trap.

The rope snapped and she fell. I'm sorry but this chapter only gets worst with humiliation.

Kanna fell face first into Shippo's crotch. Yes his crotch. His no-nos. His balls. His nuts. The place where the sun doesn't shine. You get my point right? To make this even worst he finally woke up too.

**Black*Star: WAAAH cliffy! Review my disciples and my godliness shall shine upon you! HAHAHAH-*Gets hit with shoe***

**I told you to get off the counter!**

**Black*Star: MAKE ME!**

**OH YOU SOO DIDN'T GO THERE!*chases him around the room***


End file.
